


Ride 'Till The Happy End

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When Pamela Isley gets car trouble while on the road, she stops by the nearest garage and meets Harleen Quinzel. With her help, Pamela hopes to get her red 1939 Ford convertible up and running again, but when both ladies feel a spark, they have to decide whether to tell the other about what they would describe as love at first sight.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Ride 'Till The Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here's a very long one shot for you. I really liked writing it and I hope you like it too. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. All are property of DC Comics.

Driving across the state was fun. It was relaxing and Pamela Isley enjoyed the time alone. Just her car, a couple nice songs on the radio and the road. It was all she needed to have a good time. Driving around in her red 1939 Ford convertible was especially nice because it wasn’t a car usually seen on the road these days so whenever she passed a couple of people, at least one or two mouths fell wide open and glasses were shoved down noses to take a better look as she sped past them. 

About to take a turn on the highway, Pamela saw a little steam coming from under the hood of her car and knew she had to stop driving to take a look. Always going to a garage, the redheaded woman didn’t know much about cars but she knew enough about them to know a smoking engine wasn’t normal. Taking the first exit she could find, the proud owner of the convertible frowned as she parked in the middle of nowhere. She got out of the car and popped the hood. _“Come on, Rose, don’t give up on me now.”_ She looked in every corner but because of her limited knowledge of cars, she couldn’t immediately figure out what was wrong. 

A couple of miles away, the 25 year old Harleen Quinzel was working at “Cars & Laughs” where she’d been working for almost 5 years now. She loved working on cars and enjoyed fixing people’s cars, especially the ones that weren’t as common as others. Working for Mistah J had been fun for the past few years if you looked past the long hours, small pays and the occasional rantings. The only reason why she stayed at “Cars & Laughs” was because of the loyal customers and their cool rides, but more importantly to look out after her co-workers. Mistah J was a binge-drinker and whenever he went too far, Harleen took it as her responsibility to take the hits instead of her friends. 

Looking around and trying to find a highway, gas station or in the best case, a garage within a few miles, Pamela’s eyes went around the entire horizon until she noticed a small town. She yelled out of happiness but then realized she had to make a choice. Should she leave her car on the open road and hope it was really broken and not just overheated so she could come back with whoever was able to help her and find her car there, or should she try to push it all the way to the town a couple of miles away. Eventually deciding not to risk losing her beloved convertible, Pamela opened the door on the driver’s side of the car and loosened the breaks, making it easier to push the car at least six miles forth. 

_**45 minutes later** _

Finally arriving at the town, Pamela slowed the car down and looked around. Wiping away a few drops of sweat and putting her hands firmly on her sides while looking around, she noticed a small but nice garage. She locked her car and walked towards the building, seeing a woman bent over a Corvette Stingray. As she got closer, she saw the blonde woman was no older than she herself was. Looking up at the building, the now turned off neon sign outside said “Cars & Laughs” but even without the neon lights lighting up, Pamela could tell the ampersand was broken. Finally close enough to the woman to give out a small but perfectly hearable cough, she watched as the blonde jumped up and hit her head on the inside of the hood. 

_“Ow, damn it! Don’t scare me like tha-”_ Harleen had turned around and was looking straight into the hazel green eyes of the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Not knowing what to do, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but failed to bring out a single word. Still staring into the beautiful eyes, she didn’t notice her co-worker and friend Barbara wheeling to her in the wheelchair she’d been in for three years. 

_“Harley. Talk to her. Hey!”_ With the final word, Barbara was finally able to pull the blonde out of the trance she’d been in from the moment she had turned around. 

Softly shaking her head, Quinzel looked at Pamela once more while cleaning her hand on the cloth hanging at her waist and eventually sticking out her hand. _“I’m so sorry, you startled me a bit. I was expecting one of the villagers. I’m Harleen Quinzel, how can I help you?”_ The blonde took a step closer and leaned over a bit so her new customer didn’t have to stretch at all to shake her hand. 

A little bit startled herself, it took the woman in the wheelchair’s words to pull Pamela out of the same trance she’d been in as soon as she’d seen Harleen’s face. Waking up from the trance, she heard the mechanic’s words and looked at her hand before taking it in her own and shaking it. When she let go, their fingers touched a little bit and Pamela got a slight blush on her cheeks. _“I’m Pamela Isley, but just call me Pamela or even Ivy.”_ She looked at Harleen and was still in a sort of trance while making acquaintance with the blonde. As she tried to think, she got back to her senses and looked at her car a small walk away. _“I own a 1939 Ford convertible.”_ She pointed at her Rosebud, as she called it. _“I was on a road trip and it started smoking so I figured I’d stop and find an, um, a garage.”_

Harleen looked over at the car and her eyes widened. _“A 1939 Ford convertible? That’s not something coming in every day but I can take a look. Need some help pushing it in?”_ She took her phone and put it in her left back pocket. As she walked back to the redhead who had just before nodded at the offer. _“Where’s the road taking you?”_

Barbara wheeled back outside and watched the duo walk away to the red car. Right before she decided to turn around and go back in, she figured she could watch for a bit. As a bookkeeper, all she had to do was paperwork and she was good. She knew a few minutes couldn’t hurt.

Pamela looked over at Harleen and thought for a few seconds. _“Not sure, actually. I usually just… follow the road and eventually end up back home. I know owning and driving a ‘39 convertible should mean I’d have at least an idea of what it could be, but I just really liked the car and I have a really good mechanic back home.”_ Pamela tried to justify her limited knowledge even though she didn’t know why she would need to, but one look at the woman who would be helping her was enough to know she understood.

Harleen smiled and looked into the hazel green eyes. _“I understand. When I was 16, I bought my bike and I didn’t know anything about mechanics so I started working for Mistah J. My Harley’s my baby. I’ve had her for about 8 or 9 years now.”_

Pamela smiled back and frowned a bit. _“Harley? Wasn’t that what the girl in the chair called you?”_ She kept walking and didn’t notice how she slowly got closer and closer to the blonde with the greasy hands.

 _“Good ears. Yeah, people call me Harley. You can too if you want to. It’s easier and less uptight than Harleen and it suits me because of my bike. And the girl in the wheelchair is Barbara. She handles the financials.”_ As they talked and kept walking towards the car, Harley didn’t notice Pamela getting closer or how she too slowly made the distance between their bodies smaller.

While Harley and the new customer were walking to the red car Pamela had trouble with, Barbara sat in front of the shop and watched the two gently walked closer together and eventually almost touching hands. Feeling like she should say something or point it out, even if it was just to tease her friend about it, the redhead took out her phone and started texting her co-worker. _“Why don’t you just push her in her car and kiss her? Looks like you want to.”_ She smirked as she sent the text and saw Harley pulling out her phone. 

Harley pulled her phone out of the left back pocket and held it in a way she hoped she wouldn’t besmirch the phone case or the screen. She unlocked her phone and as soon as she’d seen Barbara’s text, she started blushing a deep red and looked back at a tiny building and a miniscule smirking redhead. She stopped walking to send her a text back and immediately saw Pamela stopping too. _“I just have to send a text. I’ll be right there.”_ She saw her customer nod but Pamela stayed right where she stopped walking. Not noticing, Harley started typing. _“Barb, Pamela just needs help with her car. After that, she’ll just leave so even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.”_ Reading it over a couple of times, Harley decided to send it because it didn’t seem to have many indications about her interest in the redhead in front of her. As soon as she sent it, she already regretted it. She’d typed Pamela instead of Miss Isley and she knew Barbara was going to mention it.

Knowing well enough Harley already figured out her plan, Barbara couldn’t not tease her friend. _“Pamela? First name basis, huh? Odd. Most of your clients are called Mrs/Miss or Mr. Have fun, lovebirds.”_ She smirked even more than before and put her phone down to slowly wheel inside and get back to work, giving the two some extra privacy.

Harley had gotten the text and had started blushing, making her face turn the colour of a lobster which wasn’t something the blonde could hide. To try to avoid getting questions from Pamela, who had actually been staring quite unembarrassed, she started walking towards the old Ford faster than before.

Pamela looked into Harley’s blue eyes and was surprised when those blue eyes got wider with every text until she had put her phone away and started walking away fast. _“Wait_ _up! So, um, was that your boyfriend or something?”_ She asked curiously while also trying to figure out if she even had a chance with the mechanic storming towards Rosebud. 

Harley shook her head. “ _I don’t like guys that way. I’m lesbian and that was Barb.”_ Almost immediately realizing what the redhead could start thinking, Harley tried to fix it. _“But Barbara and me, we aren’t a thing. I doubt she even likes girls and I’m not interested in her like that if I’m honest. She’s a great friend but that’s all she’ll ever be.”_ She heard just how awkward she sounded, Harley tried to pick up the pace even more but got slowed down by Pamela’s hand on her arm. 

_“It’s ok, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I’m just an, um, a girl you just met who needs help with her car. But I get what you mean with the part about not liking guys that way. I’m… I’m lesbian too. But could you slow down a bit? I just sat down for over four hours. My legs aren’t as fast as yours right now.”_ She looked at Harley with a bit of a smile as they started walking at a slower pace.

 _“Right, yeah, sure. I’m on my legs all day long so I sometimes forget people actually sit down sometimes.”_ She slowed down and looked back at redhead walking up to her. Debating whether or not to hold out her hand and see what Pamela’s reaction would be, Harley didn’t notice the hazel green eyes passing her and looking back at her.

 _“You don’t have to wait that long, Harley.”_ Pamela smiled at the blonde and looked into her blue eyes. Secretly wondering if she’d mind holding hands on a first date, Pam turned around and started walking again as soon as Harley was back next to her. They arrived to the Ford convertible and looked at it. _“Meet Rosebud, my pride and joy.”_

 _“She looks good. You seem to really take care of her. Do you go to the garage often?”_ Harley walked around the car and looked at every inch of it, taking in the pretty shade of red and the spotless framework. _“Nice car, Red. Pop the hood and I’ll take a look.”_

She blushed a little at the nickname the gorgeous woman had just given her and smiled. _“Yeah, every strange move or sound is a reason for me to get her checked out so I don’t know what happened.”_ She walked over to the driver’s seat and pulled the handle to open the hood. _“There you go. Take a look.”_

Harley nodded and opened the car to start looking at the engine. _“This is a really neat engine. You have a great mechanic. Now, let’s see what’s…”_ She looked at the cylinder head and her smile faded. _“You have trouble with the cylinder head gasket. If we start tomorrow, it’ll take a day or three to fix it. We’ll need to disassemble the cylinder head and replace the gasket but it’ll take a few days. Do you know somewhere around here or do you want to go to a hotel in the next town?”_

Pamela looked at the woman bent over her car and felt her heart beating faster. _“Um, I don’t know anyone here in town but I was kind of hoping to stay close to Rosebud. Does the garage have a couch or even a bed I could crash on? I don’t mind being locked in, I just want to stay in town.”_ She thought about what she’d said and wondered if she should’ve added Harley to the reasons she wanted to stay close to the garage. Seeing Harley nod, Pamela’s hazel green eyes showed a small, almost undetectable amount of sadness.

 _“It does but I can’t let you stay there. It’s stinky, lonely and Mistah J lives in the apartment above the shop. He isn’t very fond of people staying over. How about you stay at my place? I can sleep on the couch and you can take my bed.”_ Harley looked back into the eyes of the woman she’d fallen for and saw a sparkle of joy. 

Pamela shook her head. _“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Harley. It’s a nice offer that I’ll happily take as soon as you take the bed and I sleep on the couch.”_ She watched Harley shake her head as well and chuckled. _“Come on, Harley. You’re already fixing my car, I can’t ask you to give up your bed.”_

 _“I insist, Pammy. You take the bed and I sleep on the couch. Deal? Deal. Done.”_ Harley turned around without waiting for an answer and looked back at Rosebud. _“All we have to_ _do now is push her to the garage. Ready?”_ She took hold of the car and looked over at the owner of the car.

 _“Fine. Ready.”_ Pamela took hold of the car as well and started pushing with Harley.

**_Fifteen minutes later_ **

After a short walk downhill with Rosebud and a hellish experience trying to get the car in the shop before closing time, Harley had looked at the car owner with a smile. _“Ready to see where I live?”_

Before she could answer Harley, Pamela heard the squeaky wheels of Barbara’s chair coming closer. She looked over and saw the chaired redhead with a bit of a smirk on her face approaching them.

 _“Showing her where you live? Oh, Miss Isley, do you need to use the phone to call someone? Boyfriend, girlfriend? Anybody?”_ She smiled politely but by the look in her eyes, anyone could see she knew exactly what both women wanted.

Harley pretended to feel a buzz on her phone and checked it. She started texting Barbara. _“Barb, what the hell are you doing? You can’t just ask her that! And I’m only offering her my bed so she doesn’t have to sleep at the shop. You know what could happen. You of all people should understand.”_ She hit send and looked at the two redheads in front of her. 

Barbara got the text and read it. Not being able to hold back a little smirk, Barb started texting back. _“What? It’s just a question. She might need to call someone and it’s just better to know she’s taken before you make a move. And of course I know what happens when someone stays over at the shop. I’ll never work overtime again after what Napier did to me.”_

Pamela looked over at Harley and back at Barbara and switched a couple of times. _“You two are obviously texting each other. No, I don’t need to call anyone. I don’t have a girlfriend and if you’ll excuse me now, I’m going to get my bag out of my car. You two can just talk…”_ She walked away while shaking her head but couldn’t help smiling a little bit.

Harley started whispering. _“Now see what you did. Look, you’re right. I feel… something for Pamela, but she lives in a different city and I can’t leave you or ask her to move her, if she’s even into me.”_

Barbara pulled up her left eyebrow. _“If she’s into you? Harls, either my spark-o-meter is broken or you two are vibing hard! Ask her out! Or even better yet, cuddle up with her in bed tonight. Knowing what you do, you offered her your bed and you take the couch?”_ She watched Harley nod a little irritated that the redhead knew her so well. _“In the middle of the night, why don’t you just get in bed and see what happens in the morning? Come on, Harley.”_

 _“Shut up, she’s coming back.”_ Harley nodded at Pammy and smiled as soon as she saw her looking.

Pamela got back to the two best friends and felt the awkwardness. _“Were you talking about me? I feel like you were talking about me.”_

Before Barbara could make a snarky comment, Harley had already decided to ruin any progress she’d made in getting closer to Pamela. _“Barbara’s into you. Sorry, Barb.”_ She looked at Barbara with genuine apologetic eyes but not for the reason Red could think it was for.

 _“Oh. Um, sorry, I didn’t quite expect that. I actually already sort of like someone. Sorry, miss Gordon.”_ Pamela apologized and looked at the two. _“If you could just give me the address and a key, I can get to your place by myself, Harley."_

 _“No, no, it’s fine. Just give me a minute.”_ Harley patted Pammy’s shoulder and walked with Barbara to her office. _“I’m sorry, Barb. I couldn’t let you tell her I like her. She likes someone else, she said it herself. It’s hopeless.”_ She looked down at the ground a felt a red blush crawl up her neck as she heard Pamela come up to her to lean in and whisper something in her ear. 

_“I want to take you to dinner as a thank you for letting me stay with you. Do you know a good restaurant?”_ She didn’t want to hurt Barbara’s non-existing feelings so whispering and then walking away again was all she did. She hoped this could be her first date with Harley and hopefully Harley thought the same.

Harley blushed a little and looked into Barbara’s questioning eyes. _“She wants to take me to dinner to thank me for letting her stay with me. I think she just asked me out on a date. What do you think?”_ Harley started softly biting her thumb nail and took a fast look at the redhead behind her.

Barbara had a huge smile on her face. _“She asked you out on a date, Harls. You have to wear something nice! I have a dark blue lace dress at my place that would look great on you. I’ll drop it off at your place in half an hour. See ya!”_ Before Harley could say thank you, Barbara was already wheeling away.

Harley walked away and joined Pamela in a walk home. When they had finally arrived at Harley’s house, she looked at the redhead in expectation of a comment on the small house she lived in. Instead of hearing something mean or rude, all Harley saw was a happy face. _“This is my place.”_

 _“Yeah, I figured with the HQ on the mailbox. I like it. It’s nice and cozy.”_ Pamela looked over at her new friend who had never been happier. _“Can we go inside? I should get ready_ _for our da- dinner. Our dinner.”_ She started blushing a little and it didn’t go unnoticed with Harley.

Harley nodded and opened the door for Red. _“I’ll give you a quick tour but Barb’s coming in ten minutes to drop something off for our d- dinner. Our dinner.”_ When she too almost said date, Harley started blushing and this didn’t go unnoticed with Pamela either. She walked in. _“Anyway, this is the living room, over there is the dining room and kitchen and the bathroom is down the hall. I’ll be sleeping on the couch and you take the bed upstairs. I only have the one bathroom because I live alone so if you need to go at night, could you be quiet?”_

Pamela nodded and smiled. _“Sounds great. Thanks again, Harls. It means a lot. Anyway, about dinner, is there somewhere we can get in without a reservation but still something nice?”_ She looked at a once again blushing Harley and smiled a bit.

Harley, who by now could disappear in front of a giant tomato, started thinking and eventually thought of a restaurant. _“I know a place. I know the owner and he owes me. I can get us a table.”_ She looked at the time. _“You go ahead and get ready. I’ll make the call outside. Barbara should be here any minute now.”_

Right when she stepped outside, Barbara wheeled in front of the house. _“Hey. How are you two lovebirds doing? I brought you the dress.”_ She pulled out a bag and handed it to her best friend. _“Good luck.”_ As she turned around and moved her chair forward, a smile started forming on the redhead’s face.

 _“Whatever… Thanks, Barb!”_ She called the owner of the restaurant and got them a table. Harley went inside and saw Pamela already changed into a green skirt and a blue-ish blouse. _“Wow. You look…”_ Trying to choose her words carefully so she wouldn’t reveal any feelings or desires she’d had, Harley didn’t notice how the redhead in front of her was staring at her.

 _“I look what, Harley? Awful, disgusting, good, beautiful, hot, choose one.”_ Pamela chuckled a bit and kept looking at Harley, who was still staring.

When she realized her staring had grown to creepy, Harley pulled her eyes away from the woman in front of her and smiled. _“Good, beautiful, hot. Those three. And great. I mean, you look good. I called the restaurant. We can go in half an hour.”_

“Great! It’s a date.” Pamela started blushing wildly and looked at the blonde. _“I don’t… I mean, not that… A friend date.”_ She started blushing even more and looked away.

Harley got upset a little and faked a yawn. _“Actually, could we maybe not do tonight? I’m kind of tired and I have to work on your car tomorrow.”_ She knew lying to Pamela was wrong but she had no interest in a friend date.

 _“Yeah, sure. Of course we can. I’ll… I’ll be upstairs if you need me. Goodnight.”_ She grabbed her bag with a sandwich in it and walked upstairs. Had she done something wrong? There was no way Harley liked her the way she liked Harley so it couldn’t have possibly been the term “friend date”, could it? It didn’t matter anymore. She had blown her probably only chance with Harley and she knew it. She went upstairs into the bedroom she had earlier used to change. The sad redhead looked into her bag and saw she didn’t pack any nightwear. Eventually deciding not to disturb Harley, she just took off her blouse and skirt and went to sleep in her underwear.

Harley watched Pamela go upstairs. _“Night.”_ How could she be so stupid? As if a total beauty like Pamela would take her out on something more than a friend date. She shouldn’t have gotten excited like that. It only made the disappointment bigger. She went to the bathroom and changed out of her work clothes to put on the small shorts and tight shirt she usually wore to go to sleep. Right as she was about to go up the stairs, she remembered Pamela being there and took a blanket so she could lay down on the couch.

_**In the middle of the night, around 3 am** _

Pamela woke up in Harley’s surprisingly huge bed. She couldn’t imagine how the young woman must feel in this bed. Harley… She was sleeping downstairs on the couch like the great host she was, although Pamela had rather had her next to her in the bed, preferably after a great first date and maybe even a first kiss. But none of it was reality because Pamela had been too scared to call the date what it was. Now they weren’t even on the same story of the house, they hadn’t had a great first date and Pamela was pretty sure there wouldn’t be a first kiss that night. As she felt the urge to use the restroom, she got out of the comfortable bed and tiptoed downstairs. She came back outside after a quick usage of Harley’s toilet.

Harley had been twisting and turning in the sofa for the past few hours, not being used to the tight space of a couch instead of the big bed she had upstairs. Nonetheless, she had managed to fall asleep.

Pamela was about to walk back upstairs but saw Harley in her couch with a frown and thought she looked pretty uncomfortable. Doing what any good friend would do, Pammy decided to switch places with the blonde and carefully picked her up. _“Relax, Harls.”_ She carried her upstairs and kicked the door open softly. After opening the blankets, the concerned redhead tucked Harley in nicely and attempted to step away from the sleeping beauty to go downstairs and sleep where Harley had wanted to spend her night, but couldn’t. When she looked at what was stopping, she saw both Harley’s arms wrapped around hers. She smiled softly and tried pulling away one last time but working on cars had made Harley surprisingly strong and Pamela had no way of leaving the room. She looked around and saw a chair but she had no way of reaching it. She was either stuck standing next to the bed for the coming few hours or she would have to do what she had wanted all day long.

After a very easy debate in her mind, Pamela decided to lay down next to Harley and snuggled up against her. Up close, she could smell Harley’s hair perfectly. She smelled like bubblegum and it was great. She softly closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard Harley talking in her sleep.

Harley had never before talked in her sleep but that wasn’t something Pamela knew. She rolled around, now facing the curious redhead. _“Pammy… Kiss? Yeah”_

Pamela was startled for a bit but when she saw Harley’s puckered lips pointed right at her, Pammy couldn’t resist anymore and finally got what she had hoped for, even if it meant Harley was asleep. She leaned forward in bed and closed her eyes. Waiting for Harley to come forward a little more, she opened one eye and saw Harley looking at her, wide awake and confused. _“Harley! You’re awa-”_

Harley had woken up and had seen how she was now next to a mountain of red hair a face sticking out. When she saw Pamela was laying down next to her, eyes closed and lips puckered, she wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She was getting ready to lean in when one of the hazel green eyes popped open. Pamela had apparently been thinking she had still been asleep and wanted to kiss her. When Harley was staring into the one open eye, a thousand questions were storming around in her mind. Eventually, she decided to put the questions on hold and leaned in to give Pamela a meaningful and genuine kiss on her lips before she could finish her sentence. As soon as their lips touched, Harley felt more alive than she had felt in a long time and started getting strange tingles in her stomach.

When Harley’s soft, bubblegum-flavoured lips touched Pamela’s, all Pammy could feel was happiness as she gasped a little at the sudden pleasure of Harley’s lips on hers and slowly slid her hand up the blonde’s arm to her cheek. She held the woman’s cheek and smiled as Harley nor herself pulled away from the kiss. 

Eventually both in need of air, the deeply in love women pulled away slowly and looked at each other while catching their breath. Harley smiled widely. _“I thought you already liked someone?”_

 _“Yeah, you. I like you, Harls. Sorry tonight didn’t go as planned. I panicked.”_ Pamela looked at Harley’s lips, wanting to feel them on hers again. _“I thought Barbara was the one who liked me?”_

Harley chuckled. _“No, I panicked. Like I said, she might not even be into girls.”_ She looked at Pamela’s lips and felt hungry for more too. _“Do you mind if I, um, kiss you again?”_ Even though she knew the answer was going to be yes, Harley still wanted to ask for her permission, which she got as Pamela nodded.

 _“I’d love that. You never have to ask me for a kiss. Just do it._ ” Pamela smiled widely and giggled a bit as she leaned back in and felt Harley’s soft lips once more. Appreciating them a little more this time, Pamela noticed how soft they really were. How they felt perfect on her lips, as if they were made for each other.

Harley pulled away after a while again. _“As soon as your car is fixed, I want to get out of here. I want to come with you. Move to you. I could get an apartment close to your house if you want to take things slo-”_ She got interrupted by Pamela’s lips again.

 _“You talk too much, sweetpea. Don’t worry about where you have to stay. I’d love to have you with me all day long. But what about the shop and Barbara?”_ Pamela smiled at first and then got a little frown on her face. 

Harley frowned at the questions. _“I have to tell you something. Mistah J, he’s not a good boss. He’s abusive and he’s why Barbara’s in that wheelchair. He raped her and beat her up but she couldn’t leave because she didn’t have enough money after the hospital bills. I’ve been saving for her. After your car, I could have enough for her to make a fresh start. For both of us to make a fresh start. If his best mechanic and his bookkeeper leave, his business will fall apart and he’ll be bankrupt. Please just let me help my friend.”_

Pamela smiled. _“Of course, Harley. I admire your friendship with Barbara. We should go to sleep now so we can have my car fixed faster and we can start our life together. Ok?”_

Harley nodded. _“Sure. Just one more thing. I’ve been hurt before because we didn’t make clear what we were, so I have to ask you… Pamela, will you please be my girlfriend?”_ Harley looked down a bit, right at Pamela’s collarbone and only now noticed what the redhead was, or rather wasn’t wearing. Keeping her eyes pointed at the collarbone and neck of the girl holding her, Harley was a little scared she was going too fast.

Pamela smiled widely and nodded. _“Yes, of course I’ll be your girlfriend. When we met, I already wanted to ask you so yes, of course I will.”_ She closed her eyes and rested her head on her new girlfriend’s and fell asleep with a happy feeling. They both did.

_**The next morning, at the garage** _

Harley and Pamela had gone to the garage together that morning and were still holding hands even though they’d arrived ten minutes earlier. 

Wheeling in with the same emotionless look on her face as every day, Barbara saw the two new loved-ones holding hands and squealed. _“Yes! I knew it! How did the date go? Did you go on a date? How was the dress? Did you kiss? Did you sleep in the same bed? Come on!”_

Harley had smiled widely and decided to tell Barbara everything, including their plan to get out of town but she had left out the part about the money, to keep it a surprise.

**_Three days later_ **

Harley had just finished working on the red 1939 Ford convertible of her new girlfriend and went to Mistah J’s office to get her check. As he had handed her the check, she had given her and Barbara’s letters of resignation. Getting yelled at was normal at “Cars & Laughs” but not today. Today, Harley had no problem punching her old boss right in his face before walking outside to her girlfriend and her sad friend. _“Why so sad, Barb? You’re not staying here either.”_

Barbara looked at her confused. _“Harley, you know I need this job. After the hospital bills, I can’t afford to lose this job. Wait, what did you do?”_ She gave her friend a worried look as Harley started smiling widely.

  
Pamela looked at the two and decided to answer. _“Harley just turned in her and your letter of resignation. You’re free of the bastard and that’s not all. Other than her wide knowledge of cars, her smoking hot body and the way she makes me feel when she’s around, I also love how caring Harley is for the people closest to her.”_ She pulled out a bag out of Rosebud’s back seat and gave it to Barbara.

Harley looked at her two favourite redheads. _“I’ve been saving ever since the incident. That’s enough money to buy you a new life, away from Napier. You’re free and safe.”_

Barbara started getting tears in her eyes and smiled widely while sobbing. _“Harley, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. How can I ever thank you?”_

 _“Be happy and stay away from bad guys. That’s all. Ok?”_ Harley smiled at the girl in the wheelchair she’d been best friends with for years now. 

Barbara nodded while still in tears and pulled Harley and Pamela down to hug both of them. _“You two get married, ok? You look cute together.”_

After that Barbara left the two to go her own way. She’d never been happier in her life and it was all thanks to Harley.

 _“So, that’s that. Ready to see where I live?”_ Pamela turned around to face her girlfriend and pressed a kiss on her lips.

 _“Absolutely. Let’s do this.”_ She hopped in Rosebud and watched Pamela start her a drive away.

Driving away, Harley felt nothing but happiness. She’d left her awful boss, she’d helped her best friend do the same and she had an amazing girlfriend. Life was perfect and she knew it. She leaned her head softly against Pamela’s shoulder and closed her eyes as they drove away into the sunset. Out of an old life, into a new one. This was a ride ‘till the happy end and they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think of it, give kuddos, share. If anyone wants to make fanart of this one shot, my Discord is @PoisonIvy123#9047 and my Instagram is @poisonivy1239 . Thanks for reading and possible fanart!


End file.
